vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Morgan
▪ Silas | Season = The Vampire Diaries 2, 3, 4 ---- The Originals (TV Series) 1 }} Joseph Morgan (born Joseph Martin; May 16, 1981) is a British actor who portrays on and The Originals (TV Series). Biography Morgan was born in London, UK and spent his childhood with his family in Swansea, Wales, where he attended Morriston Comprehensive School before moving back to London in his late teens to study acting at the Central School of Speech and Drama. Upon graduation from Central School, Morgan was hired by acclaimed film director Peter Weir ("Gallipoli," "The Year of Living Dangerously," "Dead Poets Society," "The Truman Show") to costar opposite Russell Crow in "Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World." Soon after completion of that film, director Oliver Stone hired Morgan for a strong supporting role in the feature film "Alexander." After "Alexander," Morgan spent time working on stage in the West End of London, as well as starring as Troy in the first series of the Sky One UK television series "Hex." He also has starred in the BBC miniseries "The Line of Beauty." Other television credits include the series "Doc Martin" and "Mansfield Park," in which he played the character of William, alongside star Billie Piper. His big break came in 2009, when Morgan was cast in the leading role in the miniseries "Ben Hur." Based on the classic novel and film, "Ben Hur" was directed by Steve Shill. He dated his "Ben Hur" costar Emily VanCamp, who currently plays Emily Thorne in "Revenge", but eventually they broke up in 2011. In 2010, Morgan's film roles included the independent drama "Angels Crest," and the big-budget film "Immortals," in which he co-starred with Mickey Rourke. Both films were shot in Canada and are scheduled for a 2011 release. Morgan is a great supporter of the charity, Positive Women, including asking fans to donate to the cause to honor his birthday. Joseph is commonly known as "JoMo" amongst his fans and the Vampire Diaries fandom. Filmography TV Shows Movies Gallery joseph--morgan--1.jpg Jmorgan.JPG Joseph-Morgan-feb-2012-photoshoot-joseph-morgan-29438381-640-426.jpg 600full-joseph-morgan.jpg 562136_361338753904030_155535237817717_901100_136793663_n.jpg August-Man-Joseph-Morgan-klaus-29438854-500-333.jpg joeaugust1--4075076685990856750.jpg Joseph-joseph-morgan-27432527-560-344.jpg Joseph-Morgan.jpg Joseph-Morgan-joseph-morgan-21646585-500-338.jpg Joseph-Morgan-joseph-morgan-26497350-640-856.jpg joseph-morgan-shoot-5.jpg joseph-morgan-vampire-diaries-interview-about-klaus.jpg joseph-morgan-varon-just-jared.jpg tumblr_lunzd21Q1F1qhxvfuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lymcwgarZO1qi3usmo1_r1_500.jpg Ac-AztxCAAAd9Bs.jpg large.jpg AkayclLCEAAao9P.jpg large.jpg Akayh8mCQAEnoKC.jpg large.jpg AkayRGbCQAE20-O.jpg large.jpg AkayXCkCEAAs56i.jpg large.jpg tumblr_m3o9t6mB171ro8b8vo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3oel6aHaU1qcvq4wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3of35YWlq1qcvq4wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3oh0y9bzh1r9pl9bo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3oh0y9bzh1r9pl9bo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3oh0y9bzh1r9pl9bo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3oh0y9bzh1r9pl9bo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3oideuRWp1r9pl9bo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3oideuRWp1r9pl9bo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3oideuRWp1r9pl9bo4_250.jpg 577496_231195390317961_209154082522092_362314_875588428_n.jpg tumblr_m3of68BU5b1qcvq4wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pz0qTU6z1rqns6so1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pz21LDjL1qija15o1_500.gif tumblr_m3qfr6tbU11r1gv1so4_250.jpg tumblr_m3wyhaHv1V1rw1trmo1_400.gif 386102_286044731431148_185047854864170_711433_1811472247_n.jpg 405119_355286521173635_185047854864170_876945_1739615562_n.jpg 314529_272281106140844_185047854864170_682592_1719030594_n.jpg 384442_268747836494171_185047854864170_674382_2067237061_n.jpg 397781_293033397398948_185047854864170_727341_1662542038_n.jpg 386602_286683581367263_185047854864170_712472_679772067_n.jpg 374815_286040241431597_185047854864170_711417_1850398359_n.jpg 310892_265881726780782_185047854864170_665101_2146509857_n.jpg 291955_265187320183556_185047854864170_663277_653191401_n.jpg 308705_261309043904717_185047854864170_652231_87181958_n.jpg 314353_248615835174038_185047854864170_614823_1195336492_n.jpg 319105_253107988058156_185047854864170_628022_15191772_n.jpg young joseph.png tumblr_m3z74gfQSt1rw4en7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44avzMdzi1qhuapmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44ff1izE31rp8vlno1_500.gif tumblr_m44homx3Y31qi3usmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44kp4hKqN1r9tblvo1_250.gif tumblr_m44ni33K511rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44o9yhRLV1rshv99o1_500.gif tumblr_m406kq2fCn1qf325lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m445hxvFYJ1r7d9mqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4406kjGe11r5ifgto1_250.jpg tumblr_m4ageke7ud1rvenc8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4b7btOvZi1rw659go1_500.gif tumblr_m4imqtWjSo1rw7o9jo1_500.gif tumblr_m4iy8gBCiI1rvmwljo1_400.gif tumblr_m4stv1vcCy1r2iv3ro1_500.jpg tumblr_m4w2z8FASD1rxtkzgo1_500.gif tumblr_m4zvi7G7hj1r13ramo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mgga389h1rtemvwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mszw3PIM1r9pl9bo2_500.jpg tumblr_m5ompm9oFC1qhbyn3o1_500.png tumblr_m5os4fCxmF1ry9dwbo3_250.png tumblr_m5osurVkIw1qj912do4_250.jpg spl401197040--1286002029556144464.jpg joseph-morgan-shoot-8.jpg Jomo tweet 23.jpg 121597258660596090_xG5Rszf3_c.jpg|Joseph Morgan - New Photoshoot 121597258660596092_75uPiXuO_c (1).jpg|Joseph Morgan - New Photoshoot joemorgan.jpg|Joseph in Atlanta Film Festival RSpIKLyxLuM.jpg|Joseph and Persia sKrH7hnJNs0.jpg|Joe and Persia xPtExTgk8S8.jpg|Joseph, a fan, and Nathaniel U0B9e0J1ivs.jpg Joseph 1.jpg|A very young Joseph. Joseph 2.jpg|Young Joseph Morgan Joseph 3.jpg|Joseph as Troy in Hex joseph 5.jpg|Joseph: Stay Original Sweethearts. Originals-Cast.png JoMo1.png JoMo2.png JoMo3.png JoMo4.png Jomo5.png Jomo6.png JoMo7.png JoMo8.png JoMo9.png JoMo10.png JoMo11.png JoMo12.png JoMo13.png JoMo14.png JoMo15.png JoMo16.png JoMo17.png JoMo18.png JoMo19.png JoMo20.png JoMo21.png JoMo22.png JoMo23.png JoMo24.png JoMo25.png JoMo26.png JoMo27.png JoMo28.png Rebekahm1021.png JoMo30.png JoMo31.png JoMo32.png JoMo33.png JoMo34.png JoMo35.png JoMo36.png JoMo37.png JoMo38.png JoMo39.png JoMo40.png JoMo41.png JoMo42.png JoMo43.png JoMo44.png JoMo46.png JoMo47.png JoMo48.png JoMo49.png JoMo50.png JoMo51.png JoMo52.png JoMo53.png JoMo54.png JoMo55.png JoMo56.png JoMo57.png JoMo58.png JoMo59.png JoMo60.png JoMo61.png JoMo62.png JoMo63.png JoMo64.png JoMo65.png JoMo66.png JoMo67.png JoMo68.png JoMo69.png JoMo70.png JoMo71.png JoMo72.png JoMo73.png JoMo74.png JoMo75.png JoMo76.png JoMo77.png JoMo78.png JoMo79.png JoMo81.png JoMo82.png JoMo83.png JoMo84.png JoMo85.png JoMo86.png JoMo87.png JoMo88.png JoMo89.png Claireholtss11.png JoMo91.png JoMo92.png JoMo93.png JoMo94.png JoMo95.png JoMo96.png JoMo97.png JoMo98.png JoMo99.png JoMo100.png JoMo101.png JoMo102.png JoMo103.png JoMo104.png JoMo105.png JoMo106.png JoMo107.png JoMo108.png JoMo109.png JoMo110.png JoMo111.png JoMo112.png JoMo113.png JoMo114.png JoMo115.png JoMo116.png JoMo117.png JoMo118.png JoMo119.png JoMo120.png JoMo121.png JoMo122.png JoMo123.png JoMo124.png JoMo125.png JoMo126.png JoMo127.png JoMo128.png JoMo129.png JoMo130.png JoMo131.png JoMo132.png JoMo133.png JoMo134.png JoMo135.png External Links *IMDB *Wikipedia *Twitter Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:Season 5 Cast